Talk:Hyenn
Weapon Upgrade Questions I do not want to accidentally make a mess of the page - there might be new template or style that should be used. The Weapon upgrades tables have the main hand and off hand equipment intermixed - not all visitors will recognize names to make the separation (I did not look up Knocker's Peril yet so I do not know if it is axe or shield). Is there a new template to separate those? I have to hunt a page again, but as I recall on some character pages there is a section listing what weapon(s) will be requested. Is that a style being integrated or phased out? Hyenn will request the Imperator's axe if it is in inventory. I had a question about the Generic section stating the Imperator's Axe will be replaced, but I just realized a test is needed (I will do it): if Hyenn requested and received the Imperator's Axe at a battle rank before all upgrades on the upgrade path are completed, will the next upgrade be done anyway and therefore remove the Imperator's Axe? OldGuy (talk) 23:19, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : I changed it from the original template to that style quite a while ago. The original template was "Slot / Slot", which looks really ugly with the current layout and pretty much pushes the sub slot equipment to a second line anyways. It looked fine when the Monobook-like style was in use, since the page "width" was wide enough to accommodate both pieces of equipment on a single line. I can edit the template again with a column indicating which are the main and sub slots, and maybe make the alternating rows a slightly more noticeable colour. : I've pretty much stopped adding equipment requests to their pages. It was a lot of work to find them all, and now knowing some of the more unusual points, having to make further notes about them. For Hyenn, he probably requests the Imperator's Axe regardless of focus since it's an ending weapon for both Balance and Combat paths. Other units equipped with S-sized Axes required being Combat focused before they noticed it. : It really depends on the unit. If I give someone like Gabriel a Might Longsword, he'll still attempt to upgrade to the Bluesteel line since his original upgrade path ends with something higher ranked. So the generic statement holds true for him. If you give a Jorgen variant the Blackbeak, then he'll stop. Give him a Tataraichi, and he'll upgrade that and never consider the Blackbeak again since it's of a lower rank. It's something of a case-by-case thing. of course, the X360 version plays by its own rules, which is something that needs to be given some amount of consideration. Zephyr (talk) 04:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :: I ran the test on the PC; the results do not support the Generic section statement that the Imperator's Axe will be replaced by the upgrade path. The Imperator's Axe was placed in inventory using a special RemnantAssistant trainer. After Hyenn requested the Imperator's Axe at BR70, his main hand upgrade stopped. RA showed a blank field for the main hand upgrade weapon. Several battles were fought going in and out of Dillmoor to ensure that upgrade path was not restarted for the main hand (off hand progressed as expected). I would like to run the test again if you can provide a low BR save (less than 76 good, less than 65 great) in which Hyenn is available: the file I used had a BR of 120 so I used the special version of RA to set the BR to 70, so it is possible that had an impact (but not likely). Also, I am not using any ini tweaks, just "out of the box" TLR. OldGuy (talk) 18:05, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Hyenn's final upgrade should be the Imperator's Axe if he's still Balance or Combat focused. Try giving him a Damascene Broadaxe. He should be able to replace the Imperator's Axe since it's lower ranked than the Damascene Broadaxe. Contrast him with Opus, another S-sized Axe user. I've had him request the Imperator's Axe for laughs, then wanted him to keep it. Pretty sure he still wanted to upgrade to the Broadaxe, although that run was about 3 years ago. I'll see if I have a save that meets those requirements. Zephyr (talk) 21:13, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: You are correct - after he asked for the Imperator's Axe, I placed the Damascene Broadaxe in inventory. After a battle or two, Hyenn requested it. It looks like there are two things going on. 1) The upgrade path 2) an inspection of inventory to see if an appropriate higher ranked weapon is available. It looks like inventory inspection results take precedence over upgrade path; the path might end, but inventory upgrade checks do not. I'll see if there is something about this in the info about upgrades. If not, it might be a worthwhile addition to point this out. EDIT: Note that the generic section here says that Imperator's Axe will be replaced by upgrade path, but it is actually the end of the upgrade path (Balance & Combat). OldGuy (talk) 23:01, January 31, 2015 (UTC)